


Cuddles and Love

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ryanxreader? Something cute and cuddly! Feel free to do what you want with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Love

You woke up on your side, an arm wrapped around your waist, with kisses being placed all over your shoulder. A warm smile takes over your face as you snuggle back into the warmth behind you, not protesting at all as the man behind you cuddles right up to you, spooning you as you wake up more.

“Hey, beautiful,” Ryan mutters into your neck, kissing it softly before nuzzling into it.

“Good morning, handsome,” you reply with a smile, slipping your hand down to your waist and taking his hand, threading your fingers together as both your hands rest on your hip. “How are you this morning?”

You feel him kiss the back of your neck to your shoulder, his thumb gently moving back and forth on your hip. “I’m wonderful.”

Ryan feels you starting to roll onto your back, so he backs up and allows you to. Once you’re on your back, however, he gets over you. He wraps his arms around your waist and rests his forehead against yours, gently bumping noses. You smile and look into his eyes, and you both don’t need to say anything. The look in yours and his eyes are the same; love. A love that could never, ever be explained through words.

Your hands gently slide up and down his upper arms, occasionally tracing stuff into the back of his shoulder with your nail lightly. He kisses the tip of your nose, then your cheek, then makes his way to your lips. He captures them in a slow-moving pace, an effect of the morning laziness you both feel.

One hand makes its way up to his dishevelled hair, running your fingers through it slowly as the kiss deepens. You break apart, both of you smiling at each other and look into each other’s eyes once more.

Ryan brings one hand up to your face, gently tracing two fingers down your jawline, his eyes never leaving yours. “You’re so beautiful, you have no idea,” he breathes, skimming his lips against yours, “and I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too,” you whisper back to him, kissing him once more.

It was a slow-moving Saturday, and the two of you never left bed, just cuddling and kissing all day, showing each other just how much you love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
